monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Help - Moving Pages
You can rename a page by moving it. There are several reasons why you might wish to rename a page: *the title has been misspelled. *the title does not follow the wiki's naming conventions *the scope of the article has been reduced, extended or otherwise changed. How do I move/rename a page? To move a page: # # Go to the page you want to move # Click the move link at the top of the article # Type the new name for the page # Choose whether you also want to move the page's talk page (usually you will) # Click the "move page" button and the page will be renamed to the new title Do I need to fix other links that point to the renamed page? The old title will become a , so any links to the old title will still go to the new page. Sometimes page moves can cause double redirects, where "Redirect One" -> "Redirect Two" -> "New Page Title". To avoid infinite loops, the MediaWiki software does not resolve these, so a reader clicking on "Redirect One" will end up at a dead end at "Redirect Two" After a successful move, you will be given a link to a "What links here" page to allow you to check for double redirects. Normal links are displayed in a bulleted list. Normal redirects will be indented and labeled "(redirect)". Double redirects will be doubly indented under a normal redirect. Double redirects can be fixed by changing an old redirect page which points to a newer redirect page to point to the moved page instead. In the above example, you would change "Redirect One" to point directly to "New Page Title". You can also check the page for a complete list of potential problem pages within the wiki. Why should I move/rename a page, instead of creating a new one? The "move page" function keeps the of the article, before and after the move, in one place, so that all contributors receive credit as required by the terms of the used at Wikia. Cutting text out of one page and pasting it into a new one causes these acknowledgements to be lost. Why can't I move a certain page? If a page already exists at a new title, an will need to delete that page before you can move something else there. The only exception is when the target page was created as a redirect, and has no other edits in its page history. In this case you can move the page in the normal way, overwriting the redirect. Note: Category "articles" cannot be moved. Do not create content articles in the category namespace. How do I undo a page move? When a page is moved, an undo link will appear beside it in , allowing the change to be ed. Multiple moves can be reverted, as long as you do them in reverse chronological order. For example, if "One" is moved to "Two" and then to "Three", you should click the undo link for the second move (Three->Two) before clicking the first one (Two->One). By doing the reversals in this order, the redirects are pointing to the right place, no administrator access is required since pages can be moved over redirects when they point to the page being moved. This feature is no different from moving the pages manually, but makes the process quicker since the move confirmation page will be shown with the correct page titles already filled in. Is there a record of page moves? Page moves are recorded at , and will also be displayed in the page histories. Revert links are available from the log for . See also * MetaWikipedia:Help:Moving a page includes information on how to swap two pages or fix a cut and paste move. Category:Help Pages